criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Abandon Ship!
Abandon Ship! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of the season. It is featured as the first case set in the Theresa Harbor district of Aetherbourne. It was released on July 12, 2018 Plot You and the other members of the Aetherbourne Law Enforcement Agency finally arrived to the rustic district of Theresa Harbor! You were greeted by a sudden bang only to see the dead body of Evan Whittaker, a well-known pirate. According to his captain, Evan was a great addition to the crew ever since he was recruited over 5 years ago. NightBeard also states that the victim was notorious and did not let anything stand in his way to achieving glory, thus having a few enemies but none in Theresa Harbor. We then talk to Sebastian Vanderwall, a crew-mate of the victim, who states that the victim knew how to socialize and basically blended in only a day after being recruited. He can be hostile, but not in a way that could attract trouble. We also have a chat with Elle Clarkell, the victim's cousin, who claims that they had not met in over 3 years! However, Evan was generally a good person and had little anger issues. In the next chapter, we look through the victim's quarters to find a chest and some love letters. The chest contained a photo of the victim and his childhood best friend Jonathan Pendergast. According to Jonathan, he and Evan barely spoke to each other ever since he joined the crew. Nonetheless, he states that the victim is great at blending in and can always socialize easily. Next, we examine the letters addressed to the victim. We learn that it was Sebastian who sent it. He claims that the victim rejected his love and decided to just stay crew-mates, not even friends. Although he was heartbroken, he claims that he wouldn't go as far as killing the victim. After all that, we investigate the captain's deck to find some evidence. We first find the notepad of novelist Agatha Middleton. She says that she and the victim were quite close considering how she and NightBeard are related. She only wanted to see how the ship is maneuvered and how cannons are utilized. We also find cement pieces that form the victim's hand and feet as an infant, which was given by Elle. Apparently, Elle only wanted to express her love for her brother since her child died but Evan was embarrassed so he 'accidentally' broke the gift. She felt bad but she wouldn't go as far as murdering him. We learn, via investigating the victim's bed, that Agatha and the victim had an amorous relationship and Sebastian's attempts to break them up. Also, the victim was planning a revolt against NightBeard by influencing other crew members. According to NightBeard, his bust was broken before him to make a statement but only little were widely influenced. Lastly, we go talk to Jonathan about his threats. He claims that the victim was cutting ties with him intentionally and he didn't want to lose his best friend. After all that, we arrest Elle Clarkell for murder. Upon arrest, she denies all of the evidence against her, except the fact that she was suffering from Acne. She expresses her anger and states that Evan invited a few of his friends to her house and had a mass party there. At some point, 4 of his crewmates decided to take advantage of Elle and decided to rape her in multitude. This resulted to her immediate pregnancy. Not only was she not able to achieve her goals in life, but her parents were considering disowning her. She was furious at Evan for ruining her life and decided to end him, once and for all. Soon after the trial, the mayor would like to speak to us about NightBeard. We investigate the ship only to find an agenda which states that he plans to go into war with the residents of Theresa Harbor. We confront him and he admits that he had thoughts of calling upon war. However, he tore that intentionally because he changed his mind. Next, Agatha asks for our help after claiming that she lost an important notebook. Looking through the victim's quarters, we find the notebook. To her surprise, it was vandalized by Sebastian Vanderwall. Upon admitting to his actions, we states that he only wanted to keep her out since she was taking all the good men and was leaving him lonely. After all this, we receive reports of a body under a bridge. Summary Victim * Evan Whittaker (Found with a huge hole in his chest) Murder Weapon * Cannonball Killer * Elle Clarkell Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to operate a cannon *This suspect smokes Marijuana *This suspect eats Squid-Ink pasta Suspect's Appearance *This suspect suffers from Acne Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to operate a cannon *This suspect smokes Marijuana *This suspect eats Squid-Ink Pasta Suspect's Appearance *This suspect does not suffer from Acne Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to operate a cannon *This suspect smokes Marijuana *This suspect eats Squid-Ink pasta Suspect's Appearance *This suspect suffers from Acne Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes Marijuana *This suspect eats Squid-Ink Pasta Suspect's Appearance *This suspect suffers from Acne Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to operate a cannon *This suspect eats Squid-Ink pasta Suspect's Appearance *This suspect does not suffer from Acne Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to operate a cannon *The killer smokes Marijuana *The killer eats Squid-Ink Pasta *The killer suffers from Acne *The killer 30 years old or younger Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dockyard (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Scroll, Wooden Pieces) *Examine Faded Scroll (New Suspect: NightBeard) *Talk to NightBeard about the victim *Examine Wooden Pieces (New Crime Scene: The Nautical Nightmare) *Investigate Main Deck (Clues: Cannon, Scmitar, Photograph) *Collect sample from Scmitar (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (New Suspect: Sebastian Vanderwall) *Interrogate Sebastian *Identify unknown woman (New Suspect Elle Clarkell) *Talk to Elle about her cousin's death. *Autopsy Body (18:00:00; The Killer knows how to operate a cannon) *Analyze Cannon (12:00:00; The Killer smokes Marijuana) *Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 *Investigate Ship Quarters (Clues: Victim's Wooden Chest, Love Letters) *Unlock Wooden Chest (Result: Photograph) *Identify unknown man (New Suspect: Jonathan Pendergast) *Inform Jonathan about his best friend's death (Attributes: Jonathan Smokes Marijuana) *Identify who wrote the love letters (Result: Sebastian's Letters) *Talk to Sebastian about their relationship (Attributes: Sebastian knows how to fire a cannon and smokes Marijuana; New Crime Scene: Captain's Deck) *Investigate Captain's Deck (Clues: Notepad, Cement Pieces, Lighter) *Examine Binder (New Suspect: Agatha Middleton) *Ask Agatha why her notepad was on the ship (Attributes: Agatha knows how to operate a cannon) *Repair cement pieces (Result: Elle's gift) *Talk to Elle Clarkell again (Attributes: Elle smokes Marijuana) *Collect Sample from Lighter (Result: Dark Brown Substance) *Analyze Dark Brown Substance (06:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer eats Squid-Ink Pasta) *Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Investigate Victim's Bed (Clues: Tablet, Stone Pieces, Pile of Clothes) * Unlock Tablet (Result: Elodie's Tablet) * Ask Agatha why her Tablet was on top of the victim's bed (Attributes: Agatha and Sebastian eat Squid-Ink Pasta) * Repair Stone Pieces (Result: Bust) * Ask Nightbeard why his bust was broken (Attributes: Nightbeard knows how to operate a cannon, smokes Marijuana, and eats Squid-Ink Pasta; Elle knows how to operate a cannon) * Look Through Pile of Clothes (Result: Victim's Old Phone) * Examine Phone (Result: Multiple Messages) * Talk to Jonathan about his angry messages (Attributes: Jonathan and Elle eat Squid-Ink Pasta) * Investigate Dockyard Steps (Clues: Cannonball, Trash Can) * Collect Sample from Cannonball (Result: White Substance; Murder Weapon Found: Cannonball) * Analyze White Substance (09:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer suffers from Acne) * Look through Trash Can (Result: Spaghetti Fork) * Analyze Fork (12:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer is 30 years old or younger) * Take Care of the Killer Now! A Nautical Nightmare (1/6) * Go see what Evelyn Arceneaux wants * Investigate Main Deck (Clues: Torn Paper Pieces) * Fix Torn Pieces (Result: Paper) * Examine Paper (Result: NightBeard's Agenda) * Ask NightBeard why he plans to call upon war (Reward: Eyepatch) * Talk to Agatha again * Investigate Dockyard Steps (Clues: Pile of Wood) * Look Through Pile of Wood (Result: Clipboard) * Examine Clipboard (Result: Symbols) * Analyze Symbols (12:00:00; Result: Sebastian's Threat) * Ask Sebastian why he prohibited Agatha to come aboard again. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Ship Quarters (Clues: Notebook) * Examine Notebook (Result: Agatha's Notebook) * Give the notebook back to Agatha (Reward: 20000) *Move on to the Next Case! (1 star) Trivia * The title of this case is a nautical term to alert their crew-mates that the boat they are on is to be left. * Agatha Middleton is based on crime novelist Agatha Christie. Navigation Category:Theresa Harbor Category:All Fanmade Cases